


A Day In The Life

by moldanotsofabulous



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldanotsofabulous/pseuds/moldanotsofabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed when the ducks attacked. That is to say, the small fluffy duckling being brandished by a giggling three year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, This is the first piece of righting I've really done before, just a short one chapter snapshot into the futures of some of the people in the Mortal Instruments series. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book as I did not wright the book other wise I would not be at home on my laptop but rather out in Amsterdam with my friends fan-girling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Everything changed when the ducks attacked. That is to say, the small fluffy duckling being brandished by a giggling three year old.

 

It was late spring, the air was warm and the bright sun turned the leaves of the trees around them to a brilliant luminous green. The Lightwoods, Banes and Herondales (Minus Jace who had been called away for a Council meeting) were enjoying a picnic in the newfound warmth that marked the end of winter. Once the food, lovingly prepared by Jocelyn (and lovingly stolen by Magnus), had all been devoured, the children had began to play. There were eight of them: Simon (or Si), Jace jr (or JJ), Izzy and Alexander (Alex) Herondale, aged 3, 7, 9 and 11 respectively, Mags and Max Lightwood, 4 and 6, as well as the adopted children of the Bane family, Tessa, aged 12, and Raphael, aged 10.

 

Simon, Max, JJ and Izzy were all extremely adventurous, wandering as far from the picnic blanket as their fretting mothers would allow. Mags and Tessa, while still curious, felt much more at ease closer to their parents, picking up fallen leaves and comparing them with avid interest, marking out the different patterns and shapes.

 

Alex and Raphael both remained on the blanket, sitting side by side reading the Shadowhunter codex that Raphael had been given for his 10th birthday last week.

“What have I missed?” Jace asked, jogging up the slight rise to meet them. He was decked out in full Shadowhunter gear, arms marked and swirling. Alec nodded to him and Clary caught his hand giving it a squeeze.

 

“Nothing much,” Simon yawned, stretching out languidly. “Mini me decided he wanted to look at the ducks so that little group went charging off to find them.”

At the word, Jace froze, golden eyes wide in horror. “Did you say-”

“Daddy!” squealed a voice. Their heads turned to see Si racing towards them. Somehow he had managed to pick up one of the small fluffy bundles that was a duckling. “Look! A duck!”

 

At the sight of the Fluffy Duckling Jace’s eyes filled with dread, he let out a scream like Maureen had at one of Simon’s concerts, scampering away from his child with hilarious abandon.

 

Bemused, Magnus stared, eyebrow raised. “Huh,” he murmured, fingers absentmindedly combing through his son’s hair. “Must be a Herondale thing.”

 

Beside him, Simon had scrambled for his phone. “Youtube is gonna love me,” he muttered, lips stretching into a wide smirk.

 

After running around, arms flailing as though he was trying to swat away a swarm of flies, Jace scrambled up a tree and hung from a branch, hugging it much like an undersized, bald sloth.

 

With little pity, the others rolled about in fits of hysterical giggles. Their laughter was overshadowed by the delighted squeals of the other children as they returned. Deciding that it was probably time to save Jace’s tattered pride, Clary rose to her feet, suppressing a few snorts and took the duckling from her son, returning it to the pond.

 

Slightly pale faced, Jace slowly descended from his hiding spot and brushed himself down as if nothing had happened. The look of superiority slid from his face as soon as he saw the older Simon’s camera phone pointed at him, although he soon hid his shock and put on a I’m-so-cool-and-awesome look before saying “Fangs, if you don’t delete that, I will slice your throat and use your sinews as new piano wire.”

 

To this, Simon’s face paled and he ran, jumping onto Isabell’s back wrapping his arms around her neck screeching “Save me, Izzy! My one and only, you’re my only hope!” Clary struggled to hold back a second surge of giggles and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

 

Then JJ walked over to his father and patted him on the shoulder in a comforting and understanding way, “It’s OK dad, I’m on your side! Ducks are evil!” 

 

Jace looked at his son and smiled proudly, reaching up and ruffling his blond hair ‘“I know son, I know.” He then walked over and greeted his wife with a loving hug and a peck on the cheek.

 

Clarry smiled adoringly up at him. Even after all these years, he still had the same elfish grin and cocky attitude as when she had first met him. Since then she had only grown to love him more each day. She loved him, loved the hints she could see of him in all of her children. Part of her wished they all looked like him but at the same time, she would hate to take away Izzy’s long red hair, sparking so wonderfully with her golden eyes or steal little JJ’s large green gaze that stared out at the world in all its wonder. She would hate to remove Si’s gift of drawing and force music upon him or force Alex to fight with weapons when his affinity clearly lay with runes. While she loved Jace in everything he was, she adored her children just as much.

 

“So how was the meeting?” she asked before the others could notice them staring into each others eyes and make one of their ‘get a room’ jokes. Despite the years of growing, they still had the childish mentality of their youth. Though Magnus didn’t really count as biological youth meant nothing to him. Jace pulled a face that said don't-even-ask the smiled at his wife. Their eyes were locked in loving gaze as they often did.

 

Isabelle pushed Simon of her back and turned to give him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to sit next to her Parabatai she flashed her a quick smile before muttering “Get a room you two, I mean not in front of the kids!” with a smug grin as Clary blushed and swatted away Jace’s hand that had been gently playing with her hair.

 

“Izzy, it’s my job to tease Jace and Clary, you’re supposed to be the grown up one!” joked Simon in a whiny voice as he joined his friends on the grass.

 

“She has a point though biscuit, I want my children to stay Innocent as long as possible!” joked Magnus, hand creeping teasingly toward Alec’s thigh.

 

“But just the other day we-” Said Alec slightly confused before he was cut of by a wide eyed Magnus putting his hand over Alec’s mouth.

 

“OW!” Magnus suddenly yelped. “Did- Did you just bite me?”

 

“You asked for it,” said Alec before pulling his partner in for a passionate kiss. It continued for several seconds before Simon began to cough pointedly. Magnus however pouted slightly as Alec pulled away but smiled at the promise of ‘later’ in Alec’s eyes. Face abruptly morphing into a delighted smile, he leaned away from his lover although keeping their hands intertwined.

 

“Hey!” a shout rang out across the park. Heads swung in the direction of a small group heading towards them. Maia, Bat and their kids headed towards them. They had two twin boys Kyle and Josh aged 7. The pair ran over to JJ who was only one month older, the boys had grown up together and were extremely close, particularly Josh and JJ. The pair often stated that they were going to be parabatai when they grew up.

 

“Raph!” Kyle ran over to where Raphael was still studying his book with Alex. Recently, Kyle and Raphael had began to form a close bond as well. It had started after a curious incident involving five chocolate puddings, a television and the neighbour’s cat.

 

Clary got up as Maia and Bat followed their children jogging slightly, she smiled happily and hugged the werewolf pair in greeting as soon as they were close enough.

 

“How are you?” asked Mia, an enthusiastic grin stretched across her mouth and her eyes sparkled.

 

“Apart from a slight duck related scare, we’re good,” replied Clary equally as enthusiastically “You?”

 

“As fine as ever,” Bat said coolly as he took his Maia’s hand. “Is everyone here already?” He asked with a glance around the groupe.

 

“Yep,” Jace sighed as he got to his feet. “We should probably start walking to Luke’s, you know the state Jocelyn can get into if we’re late and don't tell her!” He grinned at Clary, golden eyes melting the exasperated glare she aimed at him.

 

“Sorry we kept you guys waiting.” Maia grimaced. “Josh lost one of his shoes and refused to leave till we found it. Turns out Kyle had tied the laces together and thrown it up a tree, so then Josh decided to climb up and get it but he was only wearing one shoe so when he jumped down he hurt himself and blamed Kyle and then they started fighting and their clothes dirty and they had to change and… urgh! It was a nightmare.” Looking defeated she shook her head. Despite how often she complained about the twins, she loved them very dearly. In the past she’d spent hours going on and on about them, about their first lessons at school, about their first transformations and how cute they looked as little cubs.

 

Their arrival marked the end of the picnic. Ignoring the loud, and often whiny, complaints of a lot of the children, they packed up the picnic and headed to Luke’s bookshop where he and Jocelyn were living permanently.

 

Jocelyn answered the door, her face brightening into a warm delighted smile at the sight of them. “Clary!” She wrapped her arms around her daughter first before moving on to greet them all in turn. Their reactions ranged from childish delight, in Magnus and Simon’s case, to reluctant tolerance, as with Bat.

 

The children adored Jocelyn. Despite her lack of relation to all but four of them, they all referred to her as Grandma Josie and often took over the house and garden.

 

“I hope you have a good time,” Jocelyn called to the adults as they bid her and their children goodbye.

 

“It’s Demon Hunting,” Jace laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be a thrill!”

 

“Not everyone sees thrills as a good time,” Alec pointed out.

 

“Yeah, boring people.” Their banter faded off into the distance as they left.

 

Crouching down, Jocelyn gazed up at the little faces staring down at her. “Who wants cookies?” She was almost knocked off her feet by the surge of children rushing at her, eager for delicious cookie goodness.


End file.
